


Jake and Dirk, bedwetters

by fightableomo



Series: Post Sburb [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diaper, M/M, NSFW, Non-Sexual Kink, Omorashi, Omutsu, bed wetting, omo, pull ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: I'm going through old fics and posting them. :/
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Series: Post Sburb [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/506035
Kudos: 19





	Jake and Dirk, bedwetters

**Author's Note:**

> Piss. circa 2015/2016

Jake leaned on Dirk heavily, somewhat groggy and wanting the physical contact after a stressful day.

Dirk didn’t seem to mind and just continued playing his video game that magically still worked despite entering the medium.

“I’m tired,” He complained. 

“Then sleep. I won’t mind.”

Jake whined at the answer, “I can’t.”

“If this is because we haven’t slept in the same room together yet, I can promise you, I don’t care if you fall asleep.”

“I care!” He had still yet to tell Dirk about his… problem.

“Why? I’m not going to do anything creepy, I promise.” 

“I’m not worried about that…” He trailed off and pressed his face into the taller’s shoulder. 

“Then what are you worried about.”

Damn, He knew that was coming. “Nothing…”

He was almost certain Dirk was pulling a face, but he didn’t see. “Then go to sleep.”

“No.”

Dirk sighed, probably in frustration, “Why?”

He bit his lip. It probably would be good to tell him. He could probably get support or whatever, “Cause,” He started off weakly and only got quieter as he continued, “I wet the bed… like,every time I go to sleep.”

He was silent a moment, causing Jake to tense. “Oh.” He finally said. “You should get some protection.”

“Yeah. Jane said that too when she was washing my clothes.”

“Dude, she washed your clothes?”

“Yeah. I didn’t have anything clean to wear. It was really helpful.” He shrugged, it wasn’t a big deal. 

“Kay. Well, if you have protection, just wear it then go to sleep.”

“I don’t want to.”

He groaned, “Then don’t.”

“I’ll wet the bed.”

“Then wear protection.”

“Or not go to sleep,” He pointed out. That still was a viable option.

“Nah, you need sleep man.”

Jake whined again. “But I don’t want to pee on you or wear protection.”

Dirk chewed on his lip, something he always did when he was thinking. Not deep in thought, just thinking, usually weighing pros and cons or simple math. “What if I wore one with you?”

It was Jake’s turn to be quiet, “What?” He pulled his head away from the shoulder and looked at his face, trying to gauge if he was pulling his leg.

But the blonde’s face was straight. It usually was, but this time a serious straight. “Like. If I wear one, and you wear one, it’ll be cool, and less awkward for you.”

“Oh. Right.” He chewed on the inside of his cheek absently. 

“Where are they?”

“Oh right,” He retrieved them from his sylladex and handed the pack to Dirk. 

He opened it and grabbed one of the good nites. He shed his pants and boxers before slipping it on. Honestly, he had very little sense of shame. He understood not to get naked in front of people, but he wasn’t shy about his body and it was Jake, his boyfriend for god’s sake. 

“How does it look? Does it make my butt look big?” He joked.

Jake only gave a small smile. “You look great, like always.”

“Kay, well don’t leave me hanging man. Put one on. In this case, I think we SHOULD be wearing the same thing. Like a senior prom kind of thing, where we wear matching tuxedos just to piss off all the homophobes.”

His smile grew wider, “Well, if it’s to piss off homophobes, then I’m all for wearing one of these.”

He grabbed one and took off his shorts. 

Immediately, Dirk winced. “Ouch. That’s a bad rash, how’d you get it?”

“Oh right. Forgot about that... I got it by sleeping in wet pants.” He admitted quietly. 

“Gross.” Dirk started to leave, causing Jake to panic.

“Wh- where are you going?” He called in a small voice, afraid that his grossness was the last straw. 

“I’ll be back,” He reached the window and blew him a kiss before jumping outside to get to the other rooms.”

Sure enough, he was back in a couple minutes with a tube of cream, automatically calming Jake down with his reappearance. “For your rash,” He explained, holding it up.

“Why do you have rash cream?”

“Oh.” He was silent for a minute, “My skinny jeans chafe a lot.”

It sounded fake. Like, REALLY fake. But he was helping him, so Jake stayed quiet. 

“Thanks,” He muttered, taking it from him and putting it on his legs where it was bumpy and red. 

Dirk nodded, “No problem.”

As soon as Jake finished putting on the good nite, he wrapped his arms around him, “I’m tired now, I think you’re contagious.”

The smaller giggled, “Probably, come one then. Let’s sleep.” He spoke as he freed himself from the hug and tugged him to the bed. 

Minutes after they laid down, both of them were dead to the world.

Jake woke up with a yawn the next morning, feeling pretty refreshed, though disoriented. This wasn’t his room. 

He blinked blearily, suddenly recognizing it as Dirk’s. He had slept over. 

The thought made him happy,until panic crushed down on him. Did he wet the bed? God, the feeling of wet sheets was so familiar he couldn’t even tell.

Still with Panic in his eyes, he looked at his lap, only to see the sheets dry. But a sopping Good Nite was still secure around his waist. 

Sighing, he got out of bed and walked to the window, undoubtedly like Dirk had done god knows how long before. 

He walked to the bathroom to change and shower, but was surprised to find a wet good nite. already in the trash. 

He dismissed it and got into the shower. 


End file.
